A load driving device is shown in, for example, JP-A-2005-175130. The device includes an inverter, a signal generator and a control circuit. The signal generator receives a signal from the control circuit and generates a PWM (i.e., pulse width modulation) signal, which provides to turn on and off an output power device of the inverter. The inverter includes the output power device such as an IGBT, a driving IC for receiving the PWM signal from the signal generator and for operating to switch on and off the output power device, and a reverse parallel connection diode for flowing current from an emitter to a collector in the output power device. The output power device and the reverse parallel connection diode are sandwiched between two electrode plates.
In the above load driving device, the output power device and the reverse parallel connection diode are mounted on the same electrode plate. However, there is no disclosure in JP-A-2005-175130 that the driving IC is also mounted on the same electrode plate.
Accordingly, a wiring distance for electrically connecting between the output power device and the driving IC may become longer. Thus, a control speed of the output power device is reduced. Further, the output power device is provided by a body different from the driving IC, i.e., the output power device is an independent body from the driving IC. Thus, a mounting area becomes larger.
Thus, it is required for the load driving device to minimize the dimensions of the device and to improve the control speed.